Ocalić od zatracenia
by Ayakashi-san
Summary: Kise tęskni za Aomine tak bardzo, że nie chce grać w kosza. Czy Kasamatsu znajdzie na to rozwiązanie?


- Dobra panowie! Rozpoczynamy trening! – Gruby, męski głos trenera drużyny koszykarskiej Kaijou, obił się echem o ściany ogromnej sali – Yukio, zrób rozgrzewkę! Chwila moment...gdzie jest Kise? – Spytał lustrując drużynę przenikliwym spojrzeniem.  
- Znowu się spóźnia?  
- Który to już raz w tym miesiącu?  
- Czy ktoś wie, co się z nim dzieje? Hormony mu buzują czy sodówka uderzyła do głowy i uważa, że już nie musi nic robić?  
- To już trwa od miesiąca.. jak nie dłużej..  
Ozwały się głosy pozostałych członków pierwszego składu. Tylko Kasamatsu powstrzymał się od skomentowania całej tej sytuacji. Przemilczał to, ponieważ tylko on znał powód dla którego Kise się spóźniał, a ostatnimi czasy nawet opuszczał treningi.  
- Pewnie jest jeszcze w szatni i przebiera się.  
- Możliwe. Yukio, idź to sprawdzić. – Polecił trener kapitanowi drużyny.  
- Właśnie miałem zamiar to zrobić. – Odparł machinalnie, tak jakby czekał w napięciu, aż trener pozwoli mu pójść zobaczyć co z Kise. – Mam nadzieję, że tym razem nie płacze. – Bąknął pod nosem do siebie, gdy stanął przed drzwiami od drużynowej szatni. Zacisnął mocno swoje powykrzywiane od złamań i kontuzji palce na srebrnej klamce, lecz nie nacisnął jej, by otworzyć drzwi dzielące jego i Ryoutę. Wahał się. Wahał się ponieważ nie wiedział, czy będzie w stanie mu pomóc, czy będzie w stanie po raz kolejny przekonać go, by stawił się na boisku. Tak naprawdę z każdym kolejnym treningiem coraz trudniej przychodziło mu wymyślanie sensownych argumentów, które przemawiały do blondyna. Yukio wiedział, że ani on, ani Kise nie będą umieli znosić tego w nieskończoność i kiedyś trzeba będzie zdecydować się na ostateczne zakończenie felernego rozdziału w życiu Ryou. Ale jeszcze nie dziś. Kasamatsu jeszcze potrafi to znosić resztkami cierpliwości, jakie mu pozostały. Po za tym... może nie wygląda na takiego, ale z całego serca współczuł blondynowi. Współczuł mu, że zakochał się w tym dupku, który nie widzi nic po za czubkiem własnego nosa – Aomine Daikim. Kapitan Kaijou nie raz słyszał historię z ust modela o tym, że to właśnie dzięki „Aominecchiemu" zaczął grać w koszykówkę. Z jednej strony cieszyło go to i był wdzięczny Aomine za to, że rozpalił w nim tak wielką miłość do koszykówki, bo bez tego nigdy by się tak nie zbliżył do Kise, ba, właściwie to na pewno by go nie poznał osobiście, ale gdy przypominał sobie, jak chłopak cierpi teraz przez tego zapyziałego narcyza, miał szczerą ochotę mu skopać dupę i to najlepiej glanami. Dla niego to było nie do pomyślenia, jak Daiki mógł się tak zabawić uczuciami Ryouty.  
Na samą myśl o skopaniu śniadego tyłka temu murzynowi, Yukio aż rwał się by pobiec do Too high, ale niestety., musiał to odłożyć na później. Jeżeli chodzi o kolejność priorytetów Kasamatsu, to pierwsze miejsce na liście zajmował obecnie Kise, więc to najpierw nim musi się zająć a dopiero potem rozmyślać, jakimi butami można zadać najwięcej obrażeń.  
- Raz kozie śmierć. – Westchnął po czym nacisnął klamkę. Najpierw uchylił lekko drzwi, pozwalając, by ostre, białe światło lamp zawieszonych tuż pod sufitem sali gimnastycznej oświetliło fragmenty ścian i szafek, a po krótkiej chwili zdecydował się wejść, zamykając za sobą żelazne wrota. Gdy drzwi wydały charakterystyczny odgłos towarzyszący ich zamykaniu, w pomieszczeniu na nowo zapanował półmrok. Na końcu małej, wąskiej szatni, na drewnianej ławce siedział Kise, odwrócony plecami do drzwi. Mimo iż Yukio nie widział twarzy modela, to dłuższym taksowaniu jego zgarbionej sylwetki, która lekko drżała, domyślił się, że na jego nieszczęście, chłopak znowu płacze.  
- Niech to szlag... – mruknął pod nosem, drapiąc się po głowie, albowiem tego obawiał się najbardziej. Bał się patrzeć w te złote oczy, przygaszone przez smutek, ponieważ nie wiedział, ile będzie w stanie znieść to szczenięce spojrzenie, oczekujące pomocy. W sumie... to porównanie do niego pasowało. Ryouta naprawdę zachowywał się jak szczeniak, którego porzucił właściciel. I tak samo mocno za nim tęsknił, mimo okrutnej krzywdy jaką mu wyrządził.  
- K-kasamatsu senpai... To ty..? – Wychrypiał cicho blondyn, nie odwracając się nawet, do Kapitana.  
- Trening się już zaczął. Kiedy masz zamiar się pojawić na boisku?  
- N-nie wiem, czy dziś dam w ogóle radę... Przepraszam Senpai.. – Wyjąkał kuląc się.  
Yukio widząc Kise w takim stanie nie umiał się gniewać na niego... zbyt mocno. Przynajmniej blondyn nie dostawał z kopniaka za każde spóźnienie, gdyż to nie była sprawa, którą można by określić jako błahą. Ryouta przez tęsknotę za Daikim nie chciał grać, ani trenować, ponieważ wszystko przypominało mu go. Odgłos kozłowania piłki, pisk butów, szmer siatki przez którą przeleciała piłka, dotyk metalowej obręczy.. wszystko to przypominało mu o Aomine i choć Kasamatsu usilnie próbował mu pomóc w zapomnieniu o nim, to jego próby okazywały się zawsze bezskuteczne. Wkurzało go to, ale i bolało zarazem.  
- Żesz kurde, człowieku kiedy Ty się w końcu ogarniesz? – Westchnął, pocierając palcami pulsującą skroń. – Ile można wzdychać za kimś kto Cię ma w dupie?  
- A-ale ja.. to dlatego, że jestem słaby...  
- Ja Ci dam słaby! – Syknął po czym przywalił w głowę Kise pustą butelką po wodzie mineralnej. – Kto jak kto, ale Ty nie masz prawa mówić, że jesteś słaby!  
- Aua! Senpai.. ale taka prawda...!  
- Weź się zamknij i posłuchaj mnie. – Warknął i usiadł naprzeciwko niego. Teraz miał już dosyć, Ryou przegiął. Wcześniej, gdy model ryczał tylko za tym gnojkiem, był jeszcze w stanie to znieść, ale teraz, gdy zaczyna sobie wmawiać, że jest słaby, nie miał już wyjścia. Musiał się rozprawić z tym problemem tu i teraz. Jako kapitan nie mógł pozwolić na to, by as ich drużyny zwątpił w swoje umiejętności.  
– Powiedz mi, co ty w nim takiego widzisz? – Wziął głęboki wdech, na wypadek, gdyby po odpowiedzi blondyna znowu dostał chwilowego napadu kurwicy.  
- Jest świetny, niesamowity... kiedy gra, zapominam o całym świecie i potrafię patrzeć tylko na niego... i nie ważne ile wysiłku w to włożę, kopiowanie go zawsze kończy się fiaskiem.. jest nie do zatrzymania...  
- Dobra, styknie tego, nie rób mi z niego jakiegoś bóstwa. – Warknął, licząc w głębi duszy do dziesięciu, by się uspokoić. – A po za tym, że jest oh, ah i eh, cenisz go za coś? Ma w sobie coś dobrego?  
- no.. yhh... – Model zaczął się rozglądać po całym pomieszczeniu, tak jakby na ścianach i szafkach były wypisane odpowiedzi na pytanie Kasamatsu.  
- Wystarczy.  
- A-ale... ja jeszcze nic nie powiedziałem...  
- Bo nie ma tu nic do opowiadania. Kise, musisz wreszcie przejrzeć na oczy – Chwycił go za ramiona i przyciągnął do siebie. – Aomine, to niewarty nikogo dupek, pojmij to w końcu!  
- Nie! To nieprawda senpai! Nieprawda! – potrząsnął przecząco głową, zaciskając usta w wąską linię.  
- Niech to do Ciebie w końcu dotrze! Dopuść do siebie choć raz zdrowy rozsądek!  
- Nie! Aominecchi jest wspaniały! To na pewno jakaś jedna z jego gier tylko! On nie jest- Przerwał, gdy poczuł jak Brunet wymierza mu siarczysty policzek. Zamrugał parę razy zszokowany reakcją swojego kapitana i spojrzał na niego, gładząc obolałe miejsce dłonią. – S-senpai..?  
- Posłuchaj mnie uważnie Ryouta, bo powiem to tylko raz! – Chwycił chłopaka za koszulę i targnął nim do góry. – Otrzeźwiej w końcu! Obudź się! On Cię nie kocha! Jest tak zapatrzony w krańce własnej dupy, że Cię nie dostrzega! Nie pojmuję, jak możesz darzyć uczuciem tą ciemną masę, która wyżej sra niż przewiduje ustawa! – Gdy Yukio wreszcie wykrzyczał to, co leżało mu na sercu, puścił blondyna i odetchnął głęboko, chcąc się uspokoić. – Jeżeli dalej będziesz to ciągnął, wykończysz nie tylko siebie i mnie i resztę drużyny, która na Ciebie liczy. Chyba nie jesteś nawet na tyle dojrzały, by zrozumieć, że as jest dla drużyny nawet ważniejszy niż kapitan. – Kiedy zakończył swój monolog, opadł na ławkę. Czuł się wykończony jak nigdy. Te emocje – gniew, zazdrość, złość, nienawiść, współczucie, wszystko to tworzyło w nim mieszankę wybuchową, przez którą zapominał o kontrolowaniu swoich słów i czynów. Wyżył się na nim. Zamiast mu pomóc wyładował swoją frustracje, czego efektem były łzy, których było coraz więcej na twarzy Kise.  
- J-ja..senpai... – Wychlipał tylko, ukrywając twarz w dłoniach i w tym momencie Yukio pożałował, że wyłożył mu wszystko bez owijania w bawełnę, w dodatku jeszcze wrzeszcząc na niego. Miał mu przecież pomóc, a nie dobijać. - ...Przepraszam senpai...  
- ... – Westchnął cicho, widząc, że Ryouta nie umie się uspokoić. Wyrzucenie z siebie całego żalu i goryczy wcale mu nie pomogło. Teraz czuł się winny, gdy patrzył, jak chłopak cały dygocze. I to wszystko przez niego... Przez to, że dał się ponieść. Gdyby się kontrolował, być może Kise dołączyłby już do drużyny, która od półgodziny ostro trenowała, a teraz nie ma nawet mowy o tym. Teraz już nie było wyjścia. Skoro tak dobił Kise, to musi go wyciągnąć z tego dołka. Dzisiaj. Teraz. Jeżeli tego nie zrobi w tej chwili, to przepadnie ostania szansa na to i już nigdy nie dotrze do niego. Będzie skazany na patrzenie jak się oddala od społeczeństwa, szkoły, drużyny, od niego.  
– Ryou, spójrz na mnie. – Szepnął cichym i łagodnym głosem.  
- H-hm..? – Blondyn powoli podniósł głowę, zdziwiony zdrobnieniem, jakiego użył Kasamatsu.  
- Powiedz mi... Co byś zrobił, gdybyś dowiedział się, że blisko Ciebie jest ktoś, komu na Tobie zależy?  
- ...Huh..? Zdziwiłbym się... a znasz kogoś takiego Senpai? – Odparł, pociągając nosem.  
- A i owszem. – Pogładził go po włosach, po czym lekko przyciągnął do siebie, muskając swoimi ustami jego pełne, różowe wargi. Gdy odsunął się, zapadła między nimi krępująca cisza. Żaden nie chciał odezwać się pierwszy.  
- Wiesz Senpai... Twoje usta smakują jak karmelkowe cukierki dla dzieci – Zaśmiał się blondyn, próbując ukryć zażenowanie i czerwone rumieńce na policzkach, na co Yukio tylko prychnął, wyprostował się i ruszył w kierunku drzwi. – Nie obrażaj się Senpai! To miał być komplement!  
- Skończyły się taryfy ulgowe Kise. Za pięć minut widzę Cię na boisku. – Odparł otwierając drzwi - ...Wierzę, że zaczniesz z powrotem uczestniczyć regularnie w treningach i mam nadzieję, że wyleczyłem Cię ostatecznie z tej chorej tęsknoty... A. Po szkole możesz do mnie mówić po imieniu.  
- Senpai...  
- Liczę na Ciebie, mam nadzieje, że wykorzystasz szansę jaką JA Ci dałem, bo wiesz, nie tylko ty masz rozdarte serce, które czeka, aż ktoś je zaszyje. – Odparł, nie dając dojść do głosu blondynowi, po czym ruszył w kierunku trenującej drużyny. Miał lekką tremę, bo czuł, że policzki go nadal pieką od rumieńców i obawiał się, że koledzy będą go wypytywać o to. Jednak to teraz nie było najważniejsze. Ciekawskie spojrzenia wydawały się wręcz błahostką. Teraz liczyło się to, iż udało mu się przekonać Kise, że życie nie kręci się w około Aomine i zawsze może zwrócić się do niego. Yukio już dawno nie czuł się tak dumny. Czuł, jakby odniósł sukces. Był naprawdę szczęśliwy, że udało mu się ocalić Ryoutę od zatracenia.


End file.
